


Simple details that stay forever

by Lifeless_Doll



Series: Mafuyama Weekend 2020 [3]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memories, Teen Romance, implicit Yoshida Yuuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Doll/pseuds/Lifeless_Doll
Summary: "That day, he remembered how fragile the memories were, and how little by little he would forget details that seemed insignificant in the eyes of the world. But no, every little detail was carved into his memory; the name of the station where they got off, the color of the sweater he was wearing, even the slang that was used at the time, everything was still carefully stored in his mind's drawers and the recording was repeated over and over again. "Mafuyu and Uenoyama go to the beach, and Mafuyu begins to catch simple details that he will never forget.Day 3 → Sea/ Night
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Series: Mafuyama Weekend 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823086
Kudos: 30
Collections: Mafuyama Weekend 2020





	Simple details that stay forever

Day 3 → *Sea*/ Night

Ritsuka's hand was cold; his fingers were intertwined with his , and he held them firmly, as if he were afraid that holding his hand would be nothing more than an ethereal illusion. Uenoyama hadn't told him why he invited him to the beach, and Mafuyu didn't question his decision either. Upon arrival he realized that sand and salt water weren't new to his boyfriend, which only fueled his curiosity. They had stood there, admiring the world they had been given and how easily it seemed to be surrendered to they, as if it really belonged to them. The water, so gentle to give life, but so violent to take it away, was still before them and looked like a large pool belonging to a luxurious mansion.

Mafuyu wondered how many secrets the ocean held. How much happiness, declarations of love and laughter it had celebrated. How many tears and disappointments it had endured.

“Do you like the sea?" asked Mafuyu cautiously, letting his curiosity get the better of him. The black-haired nodded, looking up at the sky, and his eyes shone brightly like the rays of the afternoon sun.

“Yes," was his answer, simple and short, even a little vague, but there were more feelings in it; joy, happiness, and hope, longings that were stored in the notes of his voice. That was enough. “And you? Do you like it, Mafuyu?”

He looked at his boyfriend, who had a serene smile resting on the corner of his mouth. Mafuyu thought carefully about his answer, the sea didn't attract much his attention, but it was certainly never wrong to spend some time in front of the ocean; the sound of the waves, the salty smell that stuck to the palate, the singing of the seagulls, were things that relaxed him.

“I think I like it too," he finally replied. Uenoyama stopped admiring the landscape and his eyes passed to Mafuyu, when his pupils met, the dark-haired one, smiled and Mafuyu couldn't help but return the smile.

Mafuyu squeezed Ritsuka's hand tightly, now he was the one who was dreaming. If everything around him felt like an illusion, at least the touch of his hands was real.

They stood there for a few minutes, admiring the scenery. Mafuyu wished that the seconds were infinite and that the hands of the clock would stop.

He remembered the first time he went to the sea; that day, the wind was blowing hard, shaking his clothes, dragging sand and salt, which soaked into his hair, leaving it sticky. That day, clouds decorated the sky and the sun rested peacefully on the sea, its rays illuminated the waves that scraped the sand, erasing traces and memories to keep them in the depths of the ocean. That day, he returned home with the feeling of having bathed in the beach, although all he did was walk slowly along the shore. That day, he remembered how fragile the memories were, and how little by little he would forget details that seemed insignificant in the eyes of the world. But no, every little detail was carved into his memory; the name of the station where they got off, the color of the sweater he was wearing, even the slang that was used at the time, everything was still carefully stored in his mind's drawers, and the recording was repeated over and over again. 

Now the wind was soft and gentle, gently swaying between them. The sky was bright blue, clear and unobstructed so that the sun could shine freely over their heads. The sea is still, silent, vivid blue and so beautiful that it looks like an old collection painting, identical to those admired in a museum. Every aspect was different, but just as special. 

He wanted this moment not to escape from the walls of his memory either and remain, even in the most ephemeral instant.

**Author's Note:**

> This Mafuyama Weekend ends here, I hope you have enjoyed it and that I have done well since it is the first time that I participate in this type of events, hahaha.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find the version in spanish on [ Wattpad ](https://www.wattpad.com/919096056-mafuyama-weekend-2020-simple-details-that-stay)


End file.
